The Maiden Queen
by queenpearl
Summary: Parts are based on the movie, a series of short one shots of particular scenes/moments throughout that are memorable. Rating may change later.
1. New York's Premonition

Titanic regarded her surroundings with silent curiosity and a hint of excitement. She'd been in Southampton for the past week and had done much of her exploring earlier. White Star had even managed to get her to sit still long enough to pose for a few photographs. But now things were strictly business. As young as she was, as eager and excited as she was, she had to act professional. She watched the little humans, who looked really like nothing more than two legged ants to her, scurry around. Some lingered on the dock, staring up at her tremendous bulk. She helped their awe by puffing herself up and heard a few clicks of cameras in response. But most people were there to board her which is why she had to hold perfectly still. Until the call to leave was sounded that is.

She pulled impatiently at her hawsers, too eager to wait for the gangplanks to be retracted. Two late but brave third class men jumped across the gap that formed, just making it inside. She snorted at their audacity but she could at least partially understand their desperation. She was quite keen to leave Europe behind herself for different reasons however. She tossed her head, shaking the last hawser free. Her three propellers started turning, kicking up a cloud of mud. Before she could revel in her new freedom however a fleet of tugs came alongside and buttoned on. She growled in frustration and the sound could be felt throughout the ship. Some passengers looked up nervously but her captain simply reached out the open wheelhouse window and ran a soothing hand down her side. "Patience my girl." He soothed. "We'll be out of here soon enough." She snorted and reluctantly allowed the tugs to guide her out of the Test.

Turning the corner she heard a warning shout. It was Oceanic. The ship next to her, New York, had broken free of her moorings. She was drifting, having no fuel to start her engines, but she was coming straight for Titanic. And from the look on her face, the younger ship deduced she was not going to be friendly. Titanic tried to turn towards her, hiding her vulnerable flank but that just drew her in faster. New York had a crazed look in her eyes as she met Titanic's gaze and Titanic got the distinct feeling she knew something the younger ship did not. "You _bitch!"_ She shrieked, setting her bow straight for Titanic's port flank in a maneuver reminiscent of Hawke and Olympic a year earlier. Titanic knew from what her sister had told her that if New York hit, she would spend quite a good time in drydock. Her captain, being of sounder mind than New York and of quicker thinking than his ship, overrid Titanic's control and thrust her port engine forward. The wash pushed New York back towards the dock where she was restrained. But she was still shouting curses at Titanic. "You are a murderer! You'll kill them all! She'll kill them all, just you wait and see! Oh yes, I know what you are Titanic. Betrayer! Killer! Murderer!" New York shrieked as she was pushed back into her dock. Titanic felt a sliver of cold run down her keel at her words. She looked to Oceanic for some kind of explanation but her older fleetmate just shook her head. She didn't understand it either.

Titanic had to wait an hour while New York was sedated and then secured to her dock once more before she could continue her journey. During this time she mulled over New York's words. The American ship was clearly insane or at least not right in the head. Titanic had never seen such a look in a ship's eye before. It was a look that spoke of a knowledge that no other ship had but did that mean that New York was crazy? The way she had reacted to Titanic, the outright hostility and then the accusations. Titanic's first thought was New York had mistaken her for her twin sister Olympic. But while Olympic was many things she wasn't a murderer like New York said. Once again Titanic felt that cold feeling along her keel and she shivered. Her captain mistook her reaction for what she'd just been through. "She's a crazed ship, Big T. Pay no attention t' her." Crazed or not New York clearly knew who she was attacking and why even if Titanic did not.

An hour passed and the tugs resumed their tow out into the channel where they dropped their lines. Farewells were exchanged and Titanic opened up her engines for only the second time in her life. As she drove herself towards France, Titanic reveled in the clear sky and the salt spray. And the cold feeling was forgotten.


	2. I'm the King of the World!

Titanic gave her homeland a saucy flick of her rudder as she turned her bows west, leaving Ireland behind. She was owned by America, sailed for the English but her soul was Irish. And she'd always have a strong connection to the land that gave birth to her.

"She's an Irish ship, built by Irish hands."

She chuckled, agreeing with Ryan on that one. She thinks she recognizes him. Perhaps he was one of the thousands of workers who built her. She never forgot a face so that was likely the case.

Seeing the open ocean ahead gave her a thrill and she excitedly twitched her shafts. At last, no more harbors, no more tugboats! She was a young racehorse stepping out of the barn and onto the track for the first time. And she couldn't wait to stretch her legs.

"Take her to see Mr. Murdoch!" Came the order. More quietly, there was a whisper "Let's see what you've got my girl."

Titanic was happy to comply. Her lungs expanded, ready for the large demands of air she'd be asking of them. Her boilers flared as the coal was added to them. Steam shot through her pipelines and valves were opened to allow the extra steam through. Her central propeller, up until now feathered and waiting to be used, now came on line adding its thrust to its two companions. The beat of her reciprocating engines picked up, each downstroke sounding like an exhale. She pushed up a bow wave, feeling the water rushing under her keel. It was exhilarating.

The two men that had jumped her gangway in Southampton now rushed forward to her bow. One climbed onto the railing and peered down. He gave a cry of delight as he spotted dolphins, riding in Titanic's bow wave. Titanic followed his gaze and gave a surprised yelp as one leaped high out of the water right in front of her. The two men marveled at their position.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already, very small of course." said the Italian and Titanic couldn't help but chuckle. She knew he was joking, no one could see that far.

Then the blonde haired man, spread his feet, threw his arms back and just reveled in the moment. "I'm the King of the World!" He gave a howl of delight and Titanic joined him as she too was reveling. "Whooo yeahhh!" They laughed. "Owwwww!" He howled. Up on the bridge, Smith chuckled, hearing her cries.

"21 knots sir." Murdoch reported and Smith practically glowed with pride.


	3. A Wilting Rose

Titanic's gaze was on the stars above. She had never seen stars this clear before. She'd always been surrounded by city lights that obscured the view. But out here, in the middle of the North Atlantic, there were no obstructions. With her mind focused outwards she nearly didn't notice what was happening inwards.

Her attention to the stars was broken by the sound of distressed footfalls, racing swiftly aft along her first class promenade. All the passengers were her responsibility and she'd be lacking if she didn't try and help. The woman, a beautiful redhead, raced through the third class gate and only halted when she got to her stern. She peered down, seeing the North Atlantic moving below, a churning sea of white frothed up by Titanic's massive propellers which would skewer her to ribbons if she fell. Which seemed to be exactly what she was planning. Growling, Titanic was about to intervene when that man from earlier, what was his name? Ah yes, Jack, intervened instead.

"Don't do it!" "Stay back, don't come any closer." She hissed. "Just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over." "No, stay where you are, I mean it! I'll let go!" Rose was in no mood to be helped. Jack and Titanic would have their work cut out for him. She silently urged him to tread carefully. Jack stood there, waiting for her decision. "No you won't." He said. "What you mean I won't?" Rose sounded insulted. "You don't know me." "Well, you would've done it already." He shrugged and Titanic grunted. He had a point. She had all the time in the world before he appeared and she hadn't. "You're distracting me, go away!" Rose hissed. "I can't, I'm involved now." He said simply. "You go in and I'm gonna have to jump in after ya." He shrugged off his coat and started untying his shoes. Titanic wished he'd hurry but secretly she was glad he was handling this. She would not be this patient. "Don't be absurd, you'll be killed!" Rose said. "I'm a strong swimmer. But to tell you the truth I'm more worried about how cold that water is." He said. "How cold?" Rose asked. _"Good. Keep her talking. Gets her mind off it."_ Titanic thought. "Freezing, maybe a couple of degrees over." He replied. "Ever been to Wisconsin?" He asked. Titanic winced at the change in subject but she sensed he had a motive here even though she couldn't see his angle. _"What are you doing boy?"_ She thought. "What?" Rose asked, clearly just as surprised. "Chippoweh Falls, that's where I'm from. In the winter the lack freezes over and one time I fell in. It's like a thousand needles hitting all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think about anything other than the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping after in after you. But I'm involved now." He shrugged. "I'm kinda hoping that maybe you might come back over here, and let me off the hook here." Titanic nodded, a quick dip of her bow. _"Smart smart kid. Get her afraid of that water. My screws would likely just tear her to shreds as soon as she hit but what she doesn't know won't hurt."_ "You're crazy!" Rose shouted. "Many people have said that but with all due respect miss," Jack leaned forward. "I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." Titanic snorted, unable to hide her amusement at that quip. Both their gazes snapped forwards and although Rose couldn't see it, she had the distinct impression that Titanic was laughing at her. _"Well at least someone finds this amusing."_ She thought. She slowly turned around, accepting Jack's hand and Titanic breathed a sigh of relief.

The two parted shortly afterwards but Titanic resolved to keep a close eye on both. Jack because he somehow managed to keep cropping up in everything and although he seemed to be a decent man, Titanic could never be so sure. And also the girl, Rose. Because someone didn't just decide to jump off the back of a moving ocean liner and then not decide to die. She needed help the poor girl. She wasn't fit for the life she was born into, not that Titanic held that against her. She'd never hold someone's birth against them. She saw all humans equally. And this one needed someone. She needed someone like Jack. Jack was the perfect cure for a Wilting Rose. Titanic purred to herself as she thought of ways to get the two together. Playing matchmaker was something that all ships did at some point in their lives. Mauretania did it, Oceanic did it, and her sister did it all the time. Now it was Titanic's turn and she giggled to herself, giddy at the thought of continuing the proud tradition of finding love at sea. A story as old as time itself.

On the bridge, Smith noticed her mood. "What is it my girl? What's ya up to?" She purred in response, engines humming with delight. Already, she was setting her plan in motion. A well placed note a stateroom, requesting Mrs. Brown to prepare one of her fine suits. In the pocket of which was placed a second note to request Rose's presence in third class.

Come morning, Titanic's chosen pair met on her promenade deck. "I know what you're thinking, poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery." Rose sighed. "That's not what I was thinking." Jack said. "What I was thinking was what could've happened to this poor thing so that she thought she had no way out." "Well I, it was everything. My whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life and being unable to stop it." She held out her hand revealing a massive engagement ring. They were close enough to the bridge for Titanic to rest her eyes on them. "God, look at that thing!" Jack exclaimed. "You would've gone straight to the bottom!" He said and Titanic had to agree, the ring was massive. "Over 500 people have already been invited. The whole of Philadelphia society will be there." She said. "Do you love him?" Jack asked. "Sorry?" "Do you love him?" "You're being very rude." Rose said, getting flustered. "Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" Jack wondered. "You shouldn't be asking me this!" As they griped back and forth Titanic grew more amused and her secret plan gave an excited spasm. The answer to Jack's question was of course no even though Rose wouldn't admit it out loud yet. But she would. There was a chemistry between her and Jack, Titanic could sense it. She had chosen right.

She watched them talk and prepared to implement her next stage of the plan.


	4. Speed and Ismay

"We have not yet lit the last four boilers." Ismay and Smith were sitting in the first class dining room. Ismay had his cigar in one hand as he read over a report from the engine room.

"No, I don't see the need." Smith said. "We are making excellent time."

"The press loved the size of Titanic. Now I want them to marvel at her speed. We must give them something new to print!" Ismay took a drag off his cigar. "This maiden voyage of Titanic must. Make. Headlines."

"Mr Ismay." Smith began, his 40 years of experience working for him. "I would prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly broken in."

Titanic could understand his caution, respect it even. She was taught to respect her elders. But she couldn't help but agree with Ismay a little bit. She was proving to be faster than her sister and the prospect of arriving in New York early, both surprising the morning papers and breaking Olympic's record were both tempting.

"I'm just a passenger, I leave it to your officers to decide what's best." Ismay shrugged, then leaned forward. Titanic had seen this tactic before, he was going to try and convince Smith 'as a passenger' to do what he wanted. And something about it always seemed to rub her the wrong way. She'd tolerated it on land, but when it was used against her captain! "But what a glory for your last crossing if we were to arrive in New York Tuesday night and surprise them all. Go out with a bang, eh EJ!"

By the time Titanic started growling, Smith had made up his mind. He acquiesced to Ismay's request. Titanic all out snarled, not because she was displeased with the decision, in fact she was excited to be given her head. But the thinly veiled disrespect that her 'cherished owner' displayed towards her captain would not be tolerated.

"Stand down, my girl." Smith soothed her. "It's alright." Titanic hissed. No it was not alright!

Ismay said nothing, slinking away like the coward he is but not before stumbling on a contently placed carpet edge. The chandlers jingled as Titanic laughed.


	5. Spit Like a Man!

Jack hacked back a loogie, sending it flying out towards the horizon. _"I'd give that about a 8 maybe 8.5 depending upon the landing."_ Titanic mused. Jack bowed low. "I aim to please!" He chuckled. "That's disgusting!" Rose exclaimed, less enthusiastic. Titanic snorted. She should see what lay below decks. Rose's spittle went straight down and Titanic winced as it hit her side. "Pitiful." Jack commented. _"Disgusting."_ The ship hissed with a rumble. Rose's eyes flicked forward. "Sorry." She whispered to Titanic. "You really gotta hack it back." Jack began to instruct Rose at exactly the wrong time. For at that same moment was Rose's mother, the Countess, and Molly walking down the Promenade towards them. All the warning bells went off in Titanic's head. If Ruth deWuitter spotted Jack now, like this, all her plans were ruined! _"Jack! Jack! Jack! JACK!"_ She shouted, her shrieks coming out as loud rings of her bell. Too late, he got the message and hastily tried to wipe away the spittle on his chin.

The first encounter went off about as well as expect. At least Ruth didn't squash him like a bug but she was certainly planning to. And Molly knew it too. "Son, do you have even the slightest idea of what you're doing?" She asked. "Not really." Jack said. "Well you're about to walk into the snake pit. Do you have even the slightest idea about what you're gonna wear?" She asked. Jack shrugged and gestured to what he had on. "That's what I thought. Come here." Molly herded him into her stateroom.

"I was right!" She exclaimed. "You and my son are about the same size." "Pretty close." Jack said as he stared at his new fashionable self in the mirror. "My, you shine up like a new penny!" Molly exclaimed, pleased to be able to bring another poor individual into the realm of the rich. As Jack dug into his pockets he found the crinkled note and pulled it out. _"To making it count. Meet me at the clock- 11 pm."_ "What's this?" He held it out to Molly. "Don't know, I found a similiar one like it telling me to prepare the suit... oh. Oh you clever girl!" She chuckled. "What?" Jack wondered, confused. "It's no myth that people meet on one side of the ocean and find themselves madly in love by the other side. But for that to happen they need a matchmaker. But I didn't think she'd start this soon." Molly said, fondly patting the nearest wall. "What?" _"It's traditional."_ Titanic said, sounding somewhat pleased with herself. _"And you two are so cute together."_ "Wait, so you're telling me the ship is trying to bring me and Rose..." Jack frowned, then smiled. "I can live with that." _"Oi, head out of your pants there loverboy!"_ Titanic huffed. That was always the problem with young men. Molly laughed. "As I said, new penny." She grinned.


	6. The Choice

Rose wondered the decks. She had no destination in mind, she was just wondering. Jack had made some good points but her mother was right. She couldn't leave this life. She just couldn't! It may not seem fair but, she would do what she had to do. So why did it feel so wrong?

Her feet seemed to know exactly where she needed to be for they had taken her straight up onto the bridge wing. "He's not here." She said, feeling the questioning gaze. "I sent him away." There was a rumble. "Now don't you start!" Rose hissed, slapping the railing. "I did what I had to do. He's not right for me. Mother's right, I need to marry Hockley."

Subdued, Titanic shifted slightly beneath her in what she assumed was a question. Why?

"Well he's our survival. My father didn't leave us much and its only our reputation that ensures we've been able to stay first class thus far. But now its become critical. I can either marry Hockley or watch my mother work as a seamstress." Rose said.

There was a hiss of air from one of the funnels that was reminiscent of a snort.

"My mother is no one to laugh at!" Rose scolded the ship.

There was another snort, this one deeper and longer.

"Shut up!" Rose tried to tell her off.

The horn sounded.

"You better stop that!"

The horn really went off now and Rose had to cover her ears. "Oi, shut up!" She shouted and finally the horn quieted.

"He deserves better." She said. "Someone he can actually enjoy life with. We can't be together. It's a fantasy, nothing more."

There was a hum beneath her feet, the deck felt like it was pulsing. Sensing a quiet encouragement, Rose leaned over and put a hand to the hull. She had expected it to be cold which it was but there was an undercurrent of warmth there and a current ran through it, almost like a pulse.

"We're the same, that's what you're trying to tell me. That we're all the same." Rose said.

The ship bobbed a bit, close enough to a nod.

"Okay, but what do I do? Same or not we're different classes. It would never work." She said and once again Rose was encouraged to feel the hull. "Still the same." She whispered.

She felt she understood what Titanic was trying to say. First class, steerage, it didn't matter. They were both human and they were both arriving in New York at the same time. So what difference did it make?

Rose's upbringing told her it made all the difference. Her heart told her it made none. And Titanic, despite her young age, seemed to be telling her exactly what she needed to hear. What no one in first class would ever dare tell her to do.

She looked forward again, seeing Jack standing there on the bow. As though he was waiting for her. "Did you set this up?" She asked Titanic and the ship tilted forward, encouraging her on.

She looked down again, seeing Jack there so tantalizingly close. But now she didn't see the barriers she'd have to climb to get to him. All she saw was an open deck to be crossed.

"Thank you." She whispered to the ship who hummed with delight as she bounded to her lover. Rose had made her choice. And as she took flight beside Jack, Titanic flew with them.


	7. The Iceberg

The clear calm night allowed for perfect visibility and Titanic had her gaze alert for added protection. But she never saw it, not until it was right in front of her. "Iceberg! Iceberg!" She screamed, bell tolling. It was so close, looming over her like a white behemoth. It filled her with terror. Instinct took over and she ran her engines in reverse, throwing her helm hard over. Her bow moved to port, away from the berg but it was too late.

Titanic screamed when she hit. Her prow had just cleared and for a brief second she thought she just might make it. Then she felt it, the sickening sensation of something hard rubbing against her keel. Seconds later her first compartment was breached. The 30,000 plus pounds of pressure were too much for some of her rivet heads and they popped, opening her hull like a seam. Water rushed into the gaps, held back momentarily by the veins that ran within the plating but as those opened and she began to bleed out the pressure dropped allowing the water to come the rest of the way in. Its icy coldness against her sensitive insides felt like a thousand knives and she jolted, screaming her agony.

Smith heard her cry and came rushing to the bridge. He immediately assessed the situation. "What have we struck?" He asked. "An iceberg sir." Murdoch answered. "I put her in reverse and had her hard over but it was too close and she hit." Smith walked out to the starboard bridge wing, looking aft to try and see the berg through the gloom but it had already passed by. "All stop!" He ordered. Beneath him Titanic was trembling and she trembled even more as her engines were shut down. "Easy lass, I'll help ya." He ran his hand soothingly along her side, astonished at how cold she felt. He moved his hand around, searching for a place where he could feel her pulse. When he found it, it was weak, not strong like was before. He looked down and to his horror saw the green water turning red. "Get the carpenter to sound the ship. Immediately!" He ordered. He turned back to his ship. Titanic was panting something fierce. She'd been running at nearly a full sprint for the last 4 days. Steam billowed from her nostrils as she worked to get it out of her system before it exploded. "Take your time girl, it's alright." She snorted, tossing her head a bit. "Easy, easy now." He gently patted her. "It's alright." She was injured, he could tell that much from the way she moved. She was leaning to port, favoring her starboard side. He continued to stroke her until Mr. Andrews came onto the bridge. And his face told the captain everything he needed to know.

"The water will rush over the compartment walls, back and back and back. There's no stopping it." Andrews said. "But this ship can't sink!" Ismay protested and Smith felt a rush of disgust as he looked at the man. If he'd trusted his own instincts they wouldn't be in this situation. "She's made of iron sir. She can and I assure you she will." Andrews replied. "How much time?" Now that was a loaded question. How much time to live? "An hour, an hour and a half if we're lucky." Andrews said. _"Three."_ All their heads snapped around at that and Smith walked back outside, sensing his ship was staring at him. "What did you say?" He asked. _"Three."_ The bell tolled three times again. "Three. You think you can last three hours." Titanic shrugged. _"I'll try."_ "Well you try your best. But don't fight too hard. If you think you can't handle it, then just let go. It's alright." She whined again, and a series of clicks sounded through the deck. Clear ship speak that no one present could understand. Although Andrews was probably the closest. He frowned. "No, it's not your fault." He tried to reassure her. There was more clicking. "Wait, she said that to you? No its not possible she could've known. She was crazed! Big T, hey." Andrews stalled her with a gentle tap of his foot. "None of this is your fault. Not one bit of it. Do you understand?" Titanic was silent for a moment, then she slowly bobbed her head. Yes, she understood. But that didn't mean she'd fight to the last to save them all if she could. Despite what New York said she was not a murderer. And she was going to prove it.


End file.
